


Short 38 - Hypothetically Speaking

by stgjr



Series: "The Power of a Name" Series 3 - "Time Lord Penitent" [22]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Multi-Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Multiple Crossovers, Multiverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 17:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11235351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stgjr/pseuds/stgjr
Summary: Our narrator deals with the last detail concerning the adventure in Mitakihara.  As you might expect, it involves Kyubey.





	Short 38 - Hypothetically Speaking

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on May 10th, 2015.

I had a loose end left back on Madoka's world, following that whole adventure with the Elves.  
  
Liara was getting some much needed rest after we departed Harry's Chicago when I brought us back to Madoka's world. Not Mitakihara this time, but rather Chicago in that world. The Botanical Gardens, to be precise.  
  
And there, I sent out a message before leaving the TARDIS and waiting patiently. For fun and effect, I chose some headwear; my battered fez. Because no, I don't care what Harry or Liara say, fezzes are cool.  
  
A few more minutes passed before I heard a high-pitched voice speak. "Greetings, Doctor," said the Incubator who emerged from a hedge somehow. "We are most grateful for your assistance in the matter of the dimensional crack at Mitakihara."  
  
"I imagine so," I said. I looked down at the cutesy alien biodrone. "I wanted to talk to you about that, actually. A few thoughts I've had."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
I allowed myself a small grin. "Your species is fairly advanced, so I would appreciate your... thoughts on a little hypothetical I've got running in my head." I held a hand up thoughtfully. "The Crack in the Universes forms in Mitakihara. Somehow, it actually draws the attention of a parasite dimension controlled by a powerful sentient being. Said being exploits the Crack and tries to forcefully merge her parasite dimension into this one." I moved my hand slightly. "The question is how. How did the Elves find the Crack like they did? It's not a normal weak point in the dimensional skein. You need quantum variability fields and similar phenomena for that."  
  
"Truly a mystery, Doctor."  
  
"Indeed." I started pacing a little. "However, let's imagine - hypothetically speaking - there was a civilization sophisticated enough to detect the Crack. Let's say they discover its release of energy into this dimension. Could they, if they wanted more of it, have attempted to artificially deepen the Crack?"  
  
Kyubey tilted his head. "It seems a logical concept, hypothetically speaking."  
  
"Yes." I kept up my pacing. "So, the question is... if this hypothetical civilization did so, could they have attracted the Elves to this location by drawing in the power from outside of standard space-time? Like a moth to the flame, maybe? Soon enough here the Queen is, and all these people could do was wait until someone more capable to deal with the Queen came around."  
  
Kyubey was quiet for a moment. "That sounds like an interesting possibility," he said. "Such a civilization would be unlikely to have intended such a result. Their hypothetical purpose was to gain energy. The dimensional disturbances of the Elf invasion prevented this process and endangered this planet."  
  
"Yes," I concurred. I stopped pacing and looked at Kyubey. I kept my gaze level. "A reasonable consideration." I felt the smile fade a little from my face. "It would have been _very_ unwise of them to make such an attempt. Why would they do so? Why would they need such energy? Presumably, given their level of knowledge in dimensional disturbances and the like, they already had the energy they needed in some way or another.  
  
Kyubey didn't miss a beat. "Perhaps they felt they needed more energy"  
  
"I see. That's rather greedy, isn't it, though?" I shook my head. "Presumably they already had plenty of such. Especially if, say, another advanced being granted them the means to, if not produce energy, access peculiar space-times that let them accomplish the goals for which they need such power."  
  
"That's quite an interesting hypothetical scenario, Doctor," Kyubey said. "Have you see any proof about whether such a hypothetical situation could have actually happened?"  
  
"Nothing entirely concrete," I admitted. "Some remarks from the Elf Queen, I guess." I put my hands behind my back. "Thank you for your input. It was welcome." I turned to head to the TARDIS, but stopped and looked back. "I have one more hypothetical, actually."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yes. Hypothetically speaking, if a civilization did such, they would probably not want to do it again," I answered calmly. "They would recognize the wisdom in leaving the Crack alone. They would hopefully know to make do with the plentiful means they were provided, and to abide by any deals made in conjunction with that. Otherwise, its likely that any other parties in the hypothetical agreement would become a tad.... upset with them. And they may find themselves facing a power they would have done well to avoid angering." I felt my smile turn a little wolfish. " _Hypothetically._ "  
  
There was silence for about ten seconds. "A reasonable consideration, hypothetically," the Incubator finally admitted. Or conceded, given its tone of voice. "That hypothetical civilization would indeed take such wisdom into account."  
  
"I'm glad we could have this discussion," I said pleasantly, although I wasn't able to quite keep the chill out of my face. I tipped my fez to Kyubey. "Its always good to explore situations hypothetically. Keeps the brain sharp."  
  
And without saying anything else, I returned to the TARDIS and left.

**Author's Note:**

> As Chuck of SFDebris has often put it... Bunnycat is a dick. :-p


End file.
